


Sherlock Eats

by Shinnington



Series: John and Sherlock's Kinky First Times [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Die klingen dann so blöd, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Muss ich die Tags auf Deutsch Übersestzen?, Sherlock has an off button, Total abuse of my psychology degree
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnington/pseuds/Shinnington
Summary: John hat genug davon für Sherlock zu kochen und dass Sherlock es dann ignoriert. Daraufhin versucht er es mit dem Grundsatz einer klassischen Konditionierung: Wenn er Sherlock nicht dazu bringen kann, dass er hungrig wird wenn er Essen riecht, vielleicht kann er ihn einfach Geil machen…(Part 1 von meiner “Wendymarlowe - John and Sherlocks Kinky First Times“ Übersetzung. Eine Serie von kleinen Geschichten, die sich um das gleiche Thema drehen “John und Sherlock werden das erste mal Intim miteinander und Entdecken dabei einige gemeinsame Vorlieben.“)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sherlock Eats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171717) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Disclaimer: Diese FF gehört Wendy. Ich darf sie für euch Übersetzen. Die Charaktere gehören ACD, der Inhalt Wendy und mir nur die Übersetzung.
> 
> Diese Übersetzung findet ihr auch auf fanfiktion.de

„Komm essen, Sherlock.“ John teilte das Rührei auf zwei Teller auf und untersuchte den Salz- und Pfefferstreuer auf chemische Rückstände, bevor er beides bei seinem Essen benutzte.  
  
„Nicht hungrig.“  
  
„Du hast gestern nichts gegessen.“  
  
Schritte aus dem Wohnzimmer, in dem Sherlock hin und her lief. „Ich habe einen Fall, John. Ich esse nichts, wenn ich an einem Fall dran bin.“  
  
John schaute missbilligend, schob dann Sherlocks Rührei auf seinen eigenen Teller.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„Ich hab dir ein Sandwich gemacht.“  
  
„Nein.“ Sherlock streckte seine unmöglich langen Beine noch weiter über die Sofakissen und presste seine Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen. „Ich kann jetzt nicht übers Essen nachdenken.“  
  
John brachte ihm trotzdem das Sandwich und schmiss es Stunden später unangerührt in den Müll.  
  
  
 ***  
  
  
„Ich koche heute Abend und ich meine richtiges Kochen und ich erwarte, dass du etwas isst.“ John stellte die Tesco-Taschen auf den überraschenderweise sauberen Küchentisch. „Wenn du Hühnchen und Klöße nicht magst, solltest du mir es jetzt sagen – dann kann ich mir noch etwas anderes ausdenken, wenn du willst.“  
  
Sherlock steckte seinen Kopf durch den Kücheneingang. „Wieso bist du so erpicht darauf mich zu füttern, John? Mir geht’s gut.“  
  
„Dir geht’s verdammt noch mal nicht gut. Du hast zwei Tage nichts gegessen. Und ja, ich weiß, dass du die meiste Zeit davon in deinem verdammten Gedächtnispalast verbracht hast, aber da isst du ja auch nicht. Dein Gehirn kann ohne Treibstoff nicht laufen – das weißt du sicherlich. Oder hast du das gelöscht?“  
  
„Ich denke besser, wenn ich hungrig bin.“  
  
„Nein, tust du nicht.“ John setzte den Topf auf den Herd, um das Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen und nahm das Schneidebrett und fing mit dem Hühnchen an. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er wie sich Sherlock theatralisch auf das Sofa fallen ließ in seiner „Lass mich in Ruhe, ich denke nach“-Pose. Verdammte Dramaqueen.  
  
Die nächste Stunde verbrachte John mit dem Kochen, genoss das Gefühl von Mehl an seinen Händen und den Geruch von dampfender Hühnerbrühe. Hühnchen und Klöße war kein besonders schweres Gericht, um ehrlich zu sein. Es war nur ein zeitaufwändiges. Eine nette Abwechslung von der Praxis – keine Eile, keine Genauigkeit erforderlich, einfach das Hühnchen kleinhacken und es in den Topf werfen und dann den Klößchenteig mixen und sie dazugeben. Es roch himmlisch, und John dachte sich, wenn Sherlock jetzt nicht hungrig war, dann war er vielleicht wirklich ein Roboter, wie Donovan ihn immer beschuldigte zu sein.  
  
„Komm essen,“ rief er, sobald er fertig war.  
  
Sherlock drehte sich auf dem Sofa herum. „Ich sagte dir schon, dass ich nicht hungrig bin.“  
  
„Doch, bist du.“  
  
Stille.  
  
John lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und dachte nach. Wenn Sherlock schlechte Laune hatte, war es nicht leicht, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, aber das wurde lächerlich. John hatte viel Mühe in die Zubereitung des Essens gesteckt – naja, Zeit, und es war unverschämt von Sherlock, ihn durch und durch zu ignorieren. Wenn es doch nur eine Möglichkeit, gäbe ihn zu konditionieren –  
  
Wie ein Geistesblitz kam ihm die Idee, wie er sie sonst nur bei seinem Mitbewohner sah.  
  
„Sherlock, du bist schwul, oder?“, fragte er so beiläufig wie er nur konnte.  
  
Sherlock wurde regungslos und drehte sich um ihn anzuschauen. „Woher kam das?“  
  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach – bist du doch, oder nicht?“  
  
Sherlock nickte langsam. „Wenn du eine Bezeichnung willst, ist diese so gut wie jede andere.“  
  
„Und du hattest vorher einen Orgasmus. Mit einem Mann.“  
  
"Das ist ein ziemlich großer Part an dieser Definition, ja." Sherlock drehte sich auf dem Sofa ganz in Johns Richtung. „Obwohl da nicht nur ein Mann war, wenn du schon pedantisch sein möchtest. Warum? Du bist nicht homophob, und selbst wenn du es wärst, wäre es jetzt etwas spät, um damit anzufangen.“  
  
„Und du empfandest Sex im Allgemeinen als eine positive Erfahrung, nehme ich an?“  
Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sicher brauchst du mich nicht, um die Neurochemie zu erklären, die in einen Orgasmus involviert ist."  
  
John biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Also gut. Ich meine, nein, ich habe die Medizinische Hochschule tatsächlich besucht, und ich weiß über die Neurochemie Bescheid.  Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ein Orgasmus eine angemessene positive Bestärkung für dich wäre.“  
  
Sherlock schaute so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber stattdessen schloss er seinen Mund wieder und blinzelte einige Male.  
  
Nun, er schreit wenigstens nicht. John stellte sich gerade hin und kreuzte die Arme und versuchte, nicht so nervös darüber auszusehen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. „Wir werden so vorgehen,“ gab er bekannt, „du wirst von dem Sofa aufstehen und mit mir am Küchentisch platznehmen wie eine zivilisierte Person. Ich werde dir eine Schüssel mit Hühnchen und Klößen geben und du wirst sie essen.“ Er hielt eine Hand hoch um Sherlocks sofortigen Protest zu unterbinden. „Das ist der konditionierte Stimulus.“  
  
John konnte die Rädchen, die sich in Sherlocks Kopf drehten förmlich sehen. „Klassische Konditionierung?“ fragte Sherlock endlich.  
  
John senkte den Kopf als Zustimmung. „Der unkonditionierte Stimulus wird wortwörtlich Stimulation sein – meine Hand an deinem Schwanz, dir einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen, solange wie du isst. Wenn du kommen willst, musst du nur so viel essen, bis es passiert.“  
  
Sherlock schaute missbilligend, aber seine Augen strahlten. „Du willst mich darauf konditionieren, dass ich geil werde, wann immer ich esse?“  
  
„Zu versuchen dich hungrig zu machen hat nicht funktioniert, also dachte ich, dass wäre der nächste logische Schritt.“  
  
Es klang ohne jeden Zweifel lächerlich, wenn er es so ausdrückte, aber Sherlock sah nicht so aus, als würde er eine kränkende Bemerkung vorbereiten. Er sah eher danach aus, als würde er es ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, um ehrlich zu sein. „Warum würdest du es wollen?“ fragte er schließlich.  
  
Das gleiche Frage ich mich auch. John fühlte wie sein eigenes „nicht schwul“-Label ein bisschen verblasste, aber im Moment hätte es ihm nicht weniger am Arsch vorbeigehen können. „Vielleicht möchte ich einmal bestimmen, wo es langgeht“, antwortete er. „Oder vielleicht möchte ich auch nur sehen, wie du kommst. Vielleicht bin ich am Ende doch schwul. Wer zum Teufel weiß das schon? Ich will einfach nur, dass du isst.“  
  
Sherlock wartete einen Moment länger, stemmte sich dann aber plötzlich vom Sofa hoch. „Also gut. Ich denke, ein paar Bissen könnte ich schaffen.“   


	2. Chapter 2

Es waren Arrangements involviert. John hatte es nicht wirklich geplant. Wie sich zeigte war es keine so große Sache, nur unangenehm – er musste seinen Stuhl verstörend nah neben Sherlocks stellen und einhändig essen. Schließlich hatte John alles eingedeckt: Sherlock zu seiner rechten, vor ihnen gleiche Schüsseln mit nicht-mehr-dampfendes-aber-immer-noch-angenehm-warmes Hühnchen mit Klößen und seine Hand in Sherlocks Schoß.

Nichts _tun_ , einfach hier sitzen. Es war eigenartig. Natürlich haben sie sich vorher schon berührt – kleine flüchtige Gesten zwischen Freunden, eine Hand auf der Schulter oder das streifen der Körper wenn sie sich während eines Falls in eine enge Gasse zwängten – aber nie so wie jetzt mit _Absicht_. John behielt seine Hand sorgfältig auf Sherlocks Schenkel und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken wie unangenehm das ganze Fiasko wäre wenn Sherlock plötzlich beschloss, dass er lieber weiter schmollen würde und hungrig blieb. Gott, das wäre peinlich.

„ _Bon appetit,_ “ murmelte Sherlock, und spießte ein Stück Hühnchen auf die Gabel. John nickte und versuchte das gleiche zu tun. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch etwas anderem, wie sich die Muskeln in Sherlocks Hals bewegten als er den Mund öffnete. Das Hühnchen von der Gabel schob. Sorgfältig kaute. Schluckte. John stopfte sich hastig einen Bissen in seinen eigenen Mund.

„Wirst du das durchziehen?“

John zuckte zusammen als er Sherlocks tiefe Stimme so nah an einem Ohr vernahm. _Miserabler Zeitpunkt um in Gedanken zu versinken, John_ , beschimpfte er sich selbst. Er hat es versprochen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war er mehr als neugierig wie es sich entwickeln würde – so weit er beurteilen konnte, war Sherlock vorher nie übermäßig _sexuell_ gewesen, aber das Potenzial war gewiss da. Sherlock flirtete schamlos, wenn es im bei Fällen zugute kam. John hatte selbst schon mit angesehen wie er mit einer Sekretärin einen brennenden, verstandraubenden Kuss austauschte, nach dem stundenlangen Umherschleichen einer Anwaltskanzlei und der Erkenntnis, dass er Zugang zu einem der Kalender der Partner benötigte. Fest entschlossen _nicht_ darüber nachzudenken, hat es mehrere Tage gedauert bevor John keine Flashbacks mehr davon hatte wie ihr Körper förmlich durch Sherlocks Berührung geschmolzen war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte er versucht sich selbst einzureden, dass _sie_ es war über die er fantasierte, derjenige zu sein der die Reaktion hervorrief, aber seine innerlichen Proteste waren nie sehr überzeugend gewesen.

Und jetzt war er dabei diese seltsame Freundschaft einen sehr, sehr sonderbaren Schritt weiterzubringen. John ließ seine Finger hochwandern, streifte von Sherlocks Schenkel zu dessen Reißverschluss. Sherlock war ruhig, beobachtete ihn nur… Bevor John seine Meinung ändern konnte, öffnete er den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss herunter.

„Beeindruckend, einhändig,“ murmelte Sherlock. „Natürlich verrät deine Geschicklichkeit deine Jahre als Arzt. Soll ich einen weiteren Bissen nehmen?“

John ließ den Blick auf seine Schüssel gerichtet. Nickte. Versuchte nicht zu sehr auf die köstliche Hitze nahe an seiner rechten Hand zu achten. Sherlock aß einen weiteren Löffel voll Hühnchen.

Und dieses Mal griffen Johns Finger durch den Eingriff in Sherlocks Boxershorts und mühten sich Sherlocks Schwanz durch all den nervigen Stoff zu kriegen. Sherlock war jetzt halbhart, die Haut weich und ein bisschen elastisch in Johns Handfläche. Als John seinen Griff festigte, festigte sich Sherlocks Erektion ebenfalls. Es war… nett.

Nein, „nett“ war nicht das richtige Wort. Aufregend. Verlockend. Irgendwie verboten. Höllisch heiß. Wodurch sich John bewusst wurde, dass es die gleiche Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief. John schaute aus dem Augenwinkel auf Sherlocks Miene. Und –

_Herrgott! Er beobachtet mich._ Sherlock hätte normalerweise seine Schüssel betrachtet, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt entschieden _John_. Der auf ein mal den Drang nach einem weiteren Löffel Hühnchen verspürte. Nein, warte, dass war ein Kloß. _Was auch immer._

Sie fielen in einen langsamen Rhythmus – Sherlock aß mit mechanischer Genauigkeit, gemütlich einen Löffel nach dem andern, und John ließ seine Finger die Länge von Sherlocks Schwanz erkunden. Nach vier bissen war er komplett hart; nach zwölf bissen fühlte John wie eine milchige Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze tropfte. Sie sahen sich nie wirklich in die Augen, beide taten so als würden sie essen, aber John konnte erkennen, dass Sherlock mehr als ein bisschen aufgeregt war durch den Effekt den dessen streichelnde Hand auf ihn hatte.

Und wenn John ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er selbst etwas aufgewühlt. Da war immer noch die Stimme, die außerhalb seines Bewusstseins schwebte und skandierte _nicht schwul nicht schwul nicht schwul,_ aber John war nicht gewillt auf diese jetzt zu hören, war nicht gewillt etwas anderes zu tun als Hühnchen mit Klößen zu essen und Sherlock einen runterzuholen und auf die Beule in seiner eigenen Hose zu achten. Sherlock muss es bemerkt haben – natürlich würde er das, er bemerkte alles – aber er fuhr fort in Ruhe zu essen.

Naja, _fast_ -in-ruhe. Nach der Hälfte des Essens wurde John sich der leisen Atemgeräusche bewusst die aus Sherlocks Kehle kamen. Er war sich vielleicht nicht bewusst, dass er sie machte, aber John war es definitiv und sie gingen direkt zu seinem Schwanz. Sein _nicht schwul nicht schwul_ Schwanz, der schrecklich beleidigt war weil er so völlig ignoriert wurde und auf seine eigene Art und Weise protestierte. John verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl. Er verspürte ein brennendes Ziehen, aber wenn er sich jetzt berührte würde Sherlock hinschauen, es bemerken, und das würde diese seltsame Szene zerstören und es würde unangenehm und peinlich werden seine Hand an dem Schwanz seines Mitbewohners zu haben. So lange sich beide nicht eingestanden was sie taten, konnten sie weitermachen.

Sherlock zuckte jetzt, kleine Neigungen seiner Hüfte wann immer Johns Hand sich den ganzen Weg über sein Glied bewegte. John beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und konnte nicht verhindern sich vorzustellen wie sich Sherlocks Hüften unter seinen Händen anfühlen würde, wenn John auf dem Bett auf dem Rücken liegen würde und Sherlock über ihn gebeugt wäre, stoßen –

Stoßen wo? Johns einzige Erfahrung mit Anal Sex war vor langer Zeit mit einer Freundin gewesen, die es zögernd vorgeschlagen hatte und dann entschied _niemals wieder_ und dann eine Woche später mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und das war es gewesen.  Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es mit Sherlock anders sein würde – Sherlock, der wusste was er tat, der diese unglaublich langen Gliedmaßen besaß und blasse und scharfe, kantige Wangenknochen (Hüftknochen ebenfalls?) und der _Fick mich jetzt_ ausstrahlte genauso sehr wie John es tat. Sex mit Sherlock wäre –

„Ich habe aufgegessen“, sagte er leise. Vorwiegend unter Kontrolle, verflucht soll er sein, nur einen Hauch Atemlosigkeit in seinem Ton. „Bekomme ich eine Belohnung dafür, dass ich mein Abendessen aufgegessen habe?“

John schreckte von seiner Grübelei auf. Sherlock hatte wirklich seine ganze Portion von Klößen und Hühnchen aufgegessen. Sein Schwanz war immer noch hart – so prächtig hart – durch Johns Berührung, aber er war nicht gekommen.  Aber er wollte es zweifelsohne. Genau wie John.

Sherlock schob seinen Stuhl zurück. „Komm her“, knurrte er.

John fügte sich den langen Fingern an seiner Taille die ihn dazu anspornten sich herumzudrehen und sich auf Sherlocks Schoß zu setzen und seine Hüften nach vorne zu neigen. Diese geschickten Finger flogen über die Vorderseite seiner Hose, zerrend und drehend und dann war seine Hose offen und Sherlock hatte seine Erektion aus seiner Unterhose gezogen und es war sowas von verdammt _wunderbar_. Sherlock presste ihre Schwänze zusammen, der Winkel nur ein wenig unangenehm wegen ihrer jeweiligen Position, und platzierte Johns Hand um sie beide.

„Scheiße, Sherlock, das ist –“

Sherlock kicherte, dunkel und leise. „Ich weiß. Komm schon – belohne mich.“ Er umschloss Johns Hand mit seiner eigenen und führte ihn in langen, langsamen Streichen, was John ein keuchen entlockte. Das Gefühl von Sherlocks zarter Haut, so fest an seine eigenen gepresst, das merkwürdige aber angenehme Gefühl von zwei Schwänzen unter seinen Fingern –

Sherlock griff um John herum und tauchte seine freie Hand in die vergessenen Überreste von John Hähnchen und Klöße.

„Was -“

Sherlock beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Keine Hand, die ihn am Nacken näher zog und ihrer Münder miteinander verschloss, nur der hypnotisierende Ausdruck in Sherlocks Augen und seine Lippen und die Wärme seiner Haut. John schloss die Augen und ergab sich dem Gefühl von Sherlocks forschender Zunge an der Seite seines Mundes, die den Rand seiner Lippen folgte. Als er den Mund öffnete um es ihm gleichzutun, drängte Sherlock herein und John fühlte wie sich seine ganze Haut herumkrempelte. Einen ganz anderen John enthüllte. Einen zitternden, zufriedenen John. Die _nicht schwul nicht schwul_ Stimme hatte schon lange ruhe gegeben.

Ein warmes, feuchtes Gefühl ließ John zusammenzucken, dann total kribbeln. John unterbrach den Kuss und schaute runter – Sherlocks Finger waren von dem Hühnchen-und-Klöße Schleim bedeckt und sie waren momentan dabei die warme Mischung auf Johns Schwanz zu verteilen und dann auf Sherlocks eigenem. Es hätte eigentlich nicht sexy sein sollen – hätte nichts anderes sein sollen als unangenehm – aber das war _Sherlock_ und er war halt schwierig und seltsam und sexy und das alles zusammen und noch viel mehr. Und als Sherlock seine Hand über Johns enger schloss und dessen Hand dazu animierte über deren aneinandergepressten Schwänze zu gleiten, war es plötzlich das allerbeste sexuelle Erlebnis das John jemals in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

Er konnte nicht hinschauen. Konnte sich selbst nicht das langsame, glitschige Gleiten von Haut an Haut ansehen lassen. Er war schon so verdammt nahe dran, er konnte es sich nicht gewähren zu –

„Komm für mich John“, brummte Sherlock sanft in sein Ohr. „Ich will sehen wie du hier auf meinen Schoß kommst. Nimm mich mit dir.“

Und anscheinend war _das_ alles was es brauchte, Sherlocks rauer Bariton flehte los zu lassen, weil John seinen Griff festigte und seine Hand noch zwei mal bewegte und dann oh Gott, kam er. John ließ seinen Kopf gegen Sherlocks Hals fallen als er seinen Orgasmus durch sich hindurchfegen spürte. Er bemerkte vage das Sherlock unter ihm sich auch verkrampfte, dann kam er ebenfalls, ihr Sperma vermischte sich und hinterließ eine unglaubliche Sauerei auf ihren Klamotten.

John atmete tief durch und richtete sich auf. _Ich habe mir gerade auf Sherlocks Scho_ _ß einen runtergeholt. Hab uns beide einen runtergeholt. Mit verdammtem Hühnchen und Klößen als Gleitmittel._

Der letzte Rest war eine Erkenntnis mehr als er verkraften konnte – John konnte sein Gekicher nicht unterdrücken.

Sherlocks Haltung verkrampfte sich wieder, nachdem seine Knochen sich vorübergehend in Wackelpudding verwandelt hatten nach dem Orgasmus. Sherlock schnappte sich eine Serviette vom Tisch und wischte sich vorsichtig die Überbleibsel von Sperma und Hühnchen-und-Klöße Schleim von seiner Hand. „Amüsiert?“, fragte er leise.

„Tut mir Leid.“ John verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten, brachte ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie und erlaubte Sherlock die Sauerei, die sie gemacht hatten wegzuwischen (erfolglos). „Ich habe – yeah.“

Sherlock lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Johns Schläfe. „Ich weiß.“

***

John wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fühlte sich ausgelassen. Er zog sich an, stolperte die Treppe runter um zu sehen ob Sherlock schon auf war – oder überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Sherlocks Tür war immer noch zu und das Waschbecken trocken, also war er offensichtlich noch nicht wach.

Würde er hungrig auf Frühstück sein? Laut den bisherigen Erfahrungen nein, aber nach Sherlock enthusiastischer Reaktion auf Johns Experiment gestern Abend, war er sich nicht so sicher. Er lief in die Küche und überblickte seine Optionen. Eier und Würstchen im Kühlschrank, zwei Tomaten die nicht zu furchtbar aussahen, Toast – _ah_. John hielt inne als sein Blick auf den Küchentisch fiel. Der auffallend saubere Küchentisch, auf dem momentan eine merkwürdige Kombination als Kernstück stand, der Salzstreuer, der Pfefferstreuer und eine große Flasche Gleitgel.

_Also gut._ John würde auf jeden Fall mit Sherlock über angebrachte Tischdekoration reden müssen, vorzugsweise bevor Mrs. Hudson das nächste mal reinschneite um nach ihnen zu sehen, aber er war ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass Sherlock nicht verärgert war wegen dem was sie den Abend zuvor getan hatten. Und er würde möglicherweise hungrig auf Frühstück sein.

John steckte vier Scheiben Brot in den Toaster.

***

„Sherlock, ich bin schockiert“, sagte Donovan sofort als sie zum Tatort kamen. „Sie haben zugenommen. Beschlossen das Ihr Körper auch mit Nahrung läuft so wie mit Nikotin und Sarkasmus?“

Lestrade warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, aber auch er betrachtete Sherlock. „Wollte gar nichts sagen“, kommentierte er schließlich. „Aber Sie haben Gewicht zugelegt. Gut für Sie.“

Sherlocks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Was kann ich sagen? John hat mich gut ernährt.“     


	3. Bonus Kapitel

Sherlock stampfte wütend durch die Tür von 221B. John blickte von seinem Laptop auf.

„Schlechter Tag am Tatort?”

Sherlock knurrte etwas und riss seinen Mantel runter. „Bäckerei, John.”

„Pardon?”

Sherlock stampfte zu John herüber, wo er in seinem Sessel saß und überfiel dessen Mund mit einem gierigen Kuss. „Bäckerei”, wiederholte er nach einer langen Minute, nachdem er sich von ihm gelöst hatte. „Frau wurde ermordet in ihrer Wohnung über einer scheiß Bäckerei. Roch nach frischem Brot die ganze verdammte Zeit.”

John versuchte seine Lippen davon abzuhalten sich nach oben zu biegen. „Und das hat dich gestört?”

„Weil ich _HUNGRIG_ bin!” Sherlock schob Johns Laptop wenig behutsam zur Seite und platzierte sich auf Johns Schoß wie eine übergroße Katze. „Traut man dir ein Mal, seitdem wir zusammen Wohnen bei einem verdammten Experiment, und es ist ein Erfolg.” Er griff Johns Hand und legte sie absichtlich auf die Beule in seiner Hose. „Füttere mich, John.”

John erlaubte sich ein Mal zuzudrücken, faltete dann seine Hände in einer zimperlichen Geste in dem Stück was von seinem Schoß noch übrig war zusammen. „Worauf bist du denn hungrig?”

Sherlocks Augen wurden dunkler als er sich vorlehnte. „Dich,” antwortete er schlichtweg, bevor er wieder Johns Mund in Anspruch nahm.

Und _Jesus_ er war ein guter Küsser. John betrachtete sich selbst zumindest über dem Durchschnitt, wenn es ums Knutschen ging - er hatte jedenfalls genug Übung - aber Sherlock war fast schon verdammt hellsichtig in seiner Fähigkeit zu fühlen, wenn John _mehr_ wollte oder _h_ _ärter_ oder _jetzt mit etwas Zunge_ , _inniger_ und normalerweise war das alles, was John tun konnte um seinen Kopf über Wasser halten zu können. Sherlock war erbarmungslos und hatte keine Scheu davor, die schamlosesten Geräusche zu machen und selbst nach den zwei Monaten vom fast regulärem zusammen Masturbieren, konnte er John immer noch seinen eigenen Namen vergessen lassen.

Heute jedoch nicht. John hatte den Vorteil, dass er sich gerade in der Dusche einen runtergeholt hatte, als er aus der Praxis gekommen war, nur eine Stunde zuvor. Sherlock brachte seinen Kopf immer noch zum drehen, aber nicht mehr so ganz wie sonst. Im Endeffekt schaffte es John Sherlock von seinem Schoß zu stoßen, der Detektiv landete in einer würdelosen Pose auf dem Boden.

„Wofür war das?”

John stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie (minimierte die Chance, dass Sherlock wieder auf seinen Schoß steigen konnte) und fixierte seinen Mitbewohner mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Du sagtest, du seist hungrig. Welches _Essen_ hättest du gerne?“

Sherlock fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine eh schon zerzausten Locken, versuchte aber nicht mehr seinen Anspruch auf Johns Mund geltend zu machen. „Dachte, ich hätte es deutlich gemacht,” grummelte er.

„Ja, naja.” John stand auf und lief in die Küche, hielt sich nicht damit auf zurückzuschauen ob Sherlock ihm folgte. „Du brauchst richtige Ernährung - das war Teil der Abmachung. Ich werde dir ein Sandwich machen.“

„Können wir nicht einfach das tun, was wir immer tun?”

Und ja, da war das Geräusch von Sherlocks Schritten auf dem Fußboden hinter ihm, im Kücheneingang stoppend.

„Ich sehe dich gerne essen,” sagte John schlicht.

„Du meinst, du magst es, diese Art von Kontrolle über mich zu haben,” korrigierte Sherlock.

„Nenne es wie du willst, aber du wirst ein Sandwich essen bevor du kommst.”

Sherlock grummelte wieder, ließ sich aber auf einen der Küchenstühle plumpsen. „Mach schnell.“

„Rede so mit mir und du wirst dir dein eigenes verdammtes Sandwich machen und noch einiges mehr.”

„Du magst, dass ich an Gewicht zulege?“

John legte das Brotmesser zur Seite und drehte sich herum. „Ich glaube, das tue ich.” Er studierte Sherlocks Form - definitiv weniger Haut-und-Knochen als er es noch zwei Monate vorher gewesen war. „Nicht, dass ich versuche, die fett zu machen oder so, aber ich mag den Gedanken, dass du mich um dich kümmern lässt.”

„Ich wollte, dass du dich vor einer Minute _um mich k_ _ümmerst_ , aber du hast dich geweigert.”

John lachte und bereitete schnell das Schinken-Sandwich zu Ende zu. Er hatte nicht mal die Chance es durch zuschneiden, bevor Sherlock es von der Arbeitsplatte nahm.

„Kann ich das in meinem Zimmer essen?”

„Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?”

Sherlock warf ihm einen _sei kein Idiot_ Blick zu. John packte das restliche Brot ein, legte es zurück in den Brotkasten und folgte Sherlock in sein Schlafzimmer. Wo er Sherlock sitzend auf seinem Bett vorfand, ohne Hemd, nur am Sandwich _riechend_.

„Es ist wirklich richtig seltsam,” sagte Sherlock ruhig. „Ich weiß, es ist nur ein Sandwich. Ich sah dich es machen. Aber der Geruch macht mich hart. Das Sandwich allein macht mich nicht hungrig, aber das Sandwich macht mich geil und meine Erregung macht mich hungrig. Du hast mich neu verkabelt.”

„Ja, naja, das war so ziemlich die Idee.” John zog seinen eigenen Pullover und Hemd und Schuhe aus, sodass beide nur in ihren Hosen und Boxershorts auf dem Bett saßen. „Das ist nur fair, nach all den Experimenten die du mir auferlegt hast. Du hast mich verdammt noch mal _unter Drogen gesetzt_ \- Darüber werde ich noch lange Zeit nicht hinweg sein.”

Sherlock nahm einen Bissen und stöhnte. „Berühre mich.”

John rutschte näher und knöpfte Sherlocks Hose auf. Komisch, wie nichts von dem hier mehr unangenehm für ihn war - er hatte nicht geplant, dass diese Freundschaft sexueller Natur wurde, aber irgendwie war der Sex ( _naja, Art von Sex, es war ja nicht so als w_ _ären sie viel weiter gegangen als sich nur zu berühren_ ) in ihre Freundschaft geschmolzen und die Aufträge und das Zusammenleben und das Aufpassen und Füttern von Sherlock und es _passte_ einfach alles. Natürlich beschwerte er sich nicht, wenn man bedachte, wie oft er jetzt selbst zum Zuge kam.

Sherlock summte beim zweiten Bissen des Sandwich als John den Reißverschluss runter zog, die Hose und die Shorts über seine langen Beine zog. Sherlock war schon hart, und John konnte ein paar federleichten Berührungen nicht widerstehen nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Diese hatten sofort den beabsichtigten Effekt, dass Sherlock sich fast an seinem Sandwich verschluckte. „Verdammte scheiße, John!”

„Du hast gesagt ich soll dich berühren.”

John strich erneut neckend vom Schaft bis zur Spitze, lehnte sich dann zurück und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Iss zu ende und wir können die verlorene Zeit aufholen.”

Sherlock inhalierte das restliche Sandwich, schmiss sich zurück auf das Bett und stöhnte. „So verdammt hart für dich. Bestehst du auch noch auf einen Tee?”

„Mmm, heute nicht.” John griff nach vorne um Sherlocks Erektion mit seiner Hand zu umschließen. „Erzähle mir von dem Auftrag.”

„Nicht viel zu erzählen - kaum eine würdige sechs.” Johns Finger streifte Sherlocks Perineum, und Sherlock stöhnte obszön. „Gleitgel ist in der oberen Schublade.”

„Ich weiß. Der Auftrag, Sherlock. Rede weiter - Ich liebe es wenn deine Stimme ganz rau wird, wenn du angeturnt bist.“

„Das wäre jetzt die ganze verdammte Zeit, dank dir.” Sherlock griff nach dem Bettlaken um seine Hände an seiner Seite zu behalten.

„Sherlock -”

„Gut.” Sherlock fokussierte seinen Blick irgendwo auf die Mitte der Zimmerdecke. „Blonde Frau, Mitte Zwanzig, arbeitet mit kleinen Kindern, vermutlich in einer Vorschule. Nicht sehr gebildet, also wahrscheinlich eine Art von Hilfskraft. Fuhr die meiste Zeit ein Fahrrad zur Arbeit, aber nahm die U-Bahn am Freita- _uuungh_.”

John lockerte seinen Griff an Sherlocks Eiern zu einem sanften Streichen. „Ja, und?”

„ _Verdammte Schei_ _ße, John._ ”

„Mach weiter.” John lehnte sich über Sherlocks Körper und um das Gleitgel aus der Schublade zu nehmen, aber bewegte seine Hand langsam weiter.

„Und-sie-wurde-in-ihrer-Wohnung-ermordet. _Bitte, fester!_ ”

John tat sich eine großzügige Menge des Gleitgels auf die Handfläche um es zu wärmen und machte weiter, nur ein bisschen fester als vorher. „Rede weiter - hörst du auf, höre ich auf.” Sherlock stöhnte, aber John ignorierte es. „Wie waren die Umstände des Mordes,” fragte er.

„U-Bahn am Freitag wegen dem Regen. Jemand folgte ihr zurück nach Hause und konfrontierte sie auf der Straße, sie stritten, und sie versuchte ihn mit ihrer Handtasche zu schlagen. _Fuck._ ”

Johns Hand wurde still bis Sherlock wieder anfing, rannte durch seine Liste an Deduktionen am Tatort (vermisste Schlüsselanhänger, ein seltsam abgenutztes Loch im Schlafzimmer Teppich, keine Zahnpasta in der ganzen Wohnung, ein Ohrring matter als der andere). Er liebte es wenn Sherlock das tat, alles heraussprudelte ohne Punkt und Komma, alles in diesem kehligen „ _Fick mich jetzt_ ” Ton, den er nur benutzte, wenn er furchtbar geil war. Es war als wäre sein überwältigendes Gehirn ein Feuerwehrschlauch an Informationen und er drosselte den Datendurchlauf nicht mehr länger. Sherlock war nur noch halb anwesend, eingehüllt in seinen Deduktionen und dem Gefühl von Johns Hand, die an seinem Schwanz tätig war, und es war vorzüglich.

Aber John wollte mehr. Sie hatten  hierüber nie geredet (hatten über das alles nie wirklich gesprochen), aber Sherlock hatte deutlich genug klar gemacht, dass er für alles bereit war, was John in seine Richtung werfen würde. Und heute wollte John die Grenze etwas weiter austesten. Er griff mit seiner gelglatten  Hand seinen linken Zeigefinger, bedeckte ihn ausreichend, strich ihn sanft runter und zurück, als Sherlock gerade zu der Stelle kam, wo Anderson dachte, der offensichtliche Mord wäre ein Selbstmord und Sherlock ihn deswegen als einen Idioten beschimpfte. 

Es gab Vorteile ein Arzt zu sein, und einer davon war, seine Anatomie zu kennen. John ließ seinen bedeckten Finger mit sehr wenig Widerstand in Sherlock schlüpfen und fand sein Ziel sofort.

Sherlocks Wortschwall - stoppte einfach. Seine Augen flogen auf und er drückte den Rücken durch, aber der Raum war plötzlich still, ausgenommen der gemeinsamen Geräusche von schwerer Atmung.

„Wusste schon immer, dass du einen Ausschaltknopf haben musst,” murmelte John. „Schade, dass er an so einem ungünstigen Platz ist.” Er festigte seine rechte Hand an Sherlocks Schwanz und streichelte erneut Sherlocks Prostata mit seinem linken Zeigefinger. „Ist es gut?”

Sherlocks Mund klappte auf und sein Kopf rollte wild hin und her. „Gut - so gut - einfach -  _verdammte  verfickte schei_ _ß Hölle._ ” 

John konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sherlock fluchte nur wenn er halb abwesend war, und vier hintereinander waren ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Er behielt seinen regelmäßigen Rhythmus, jetzt ein bisschen schneller, passend mit der Bewegung seines Fingers und der Bewegung seiner anderen Hand. Sherlock war am brabbeln, selbst über Profanitäten hinaus, seine Hüften zuckten in die Leere als er versuchte in Johns Hand zu stoßen. Und als er eine Minute später kam, war es mit einem Gebrüll, dass selbst Mrs. Hudson schockiert hätte, wenn sie nicht schon vor langer Zeit rausgefunden hätte, was ihre Mieter so trieben.

John war in der Lage seine Hände zu waschen und sich einen nassen Waschlappen zu schnappen, als Sherlock wieder kommunikativ wurde. Er kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer und fand Sherlock zurückgelehnt auf dem Bett vor, Lippen leckend und kleine Kreise mit der Handfläche auf seine Brust reibend.

„Das war… willst du auch eine Hand?”

John schaute zu seinem halb harten Glied runter. „Danke, aber ich bin okay. Nächstes mal vielleicht.”

Sherlocks Blick sagte deutlich, dass er den unausgesprochenen Teil, dass John sich nach der Arbeit in der Dusche einen runtergeholt hatte, verstand, aber er drängte nicht weiter. Stattdessen wischte er die Sauerei von seinem Bauch und warf den Waschlappen in den Wäschekorb.

„Wolltest du wirklich etwas über den Fall hören?”

John legte sich zurück auf das Bett neben ihn. Das war normalerweise auch kein Part ihres was-immer-das-war, aber er hatte seinen Finger gerade in Sherlocks Hintern gehabt und es schien ein bisschen albern an diesem Punkt das Bettgeflüster zu vermeiden. „Das wollte ich,” gestand er. „Ich meine, ich mag es,  deine Stimme zu hören, aber ich mag es auch zu hören, wie dein Gehirn funktioniert.”

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, John.” Sherlock stahl einen sanften Kuss. „Für all die Momente, wo ich ein absolut unausstehlicher Mitbewohner und Freund war, hast du mir nie gesagt, dass ich mich verpissen soll oder dass ich ein Freak bin.”

„Aus dem Grund, dass du es nicht bist.” John strich ihm eine Locke seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was das ist was wir hier haben, aber ich mag es. Und es ist nicht nur wegen den Orgasmen - es ist, weil ich gerne mit dir zusammen bin. Wenn du für mich stöhnst _und_ wenn du völlig auf einen Fall fokussiert bist.”

Sherlocks Lippen bogen sich an einer Seite nach oben. „Und wenn ich esse?”

„Ganz besonders dann.” Und John lehnte sich zu ihm um das Schmunzeln weg zu küssen.


End file.
